Salvaged Research Notes of Prof. Kadmius Bain
These pages were recovered from the remains of the now-incarcerated Professor Kadmius Bain's personal study. They have since been extracted from the leather-bound journal in which they were originally found. The journal appears to have been heavily tampered with in a deliberate attempt to conceal the more "troubling" entries. Evidence of quill strokes on the subsequent pages would suggest that the missing pages had the largest volume of information on them. Day 1 Took in some poor soul that was attacked and left for dead earlier today. The bites are still fresh. She was bleeding out fast, but I believe I've averted death, for now. Initial examinations are unremarkable, at best. Subject appears to be fully human, and any loss of color is a direct result from loss of blood. I've put her in the guest quarters, until I notice a change. Day 2 She regained consciousness early this morning, to my shock. She immediately began asking for some fellow named Gengrin. Apparently, she was supposed to meet him the night prior. She must have been on her way to see him when her spot of misfortune began. She is paler now, alarmingly so. The affliction is already beginning to root itself. I've informed her that she's in a hospital, and her Gengrin is dead. I don't actually know anything about this individual, but my ploy seemed to break her spirit enough. Hopefully this will lead to future cooperation. Day 3 I can tell that she's already growing suspicious of her circumstances. She complained about a feeling of malnourishment today. Her appearance has altered itself drastically. Her face has become more sunken, and her frame is more gaunt. And yet, she almost seems.. invigorated somehow. I've taken it upon myself to remove all mirrors from the estate. She becomes irrational at the sight of her reflection. The things she says are.. unnerving, to say the least. For example, paragraph is marked out with an excessive amount of ink. Entry ends with the following: These monologues are highly indicative of a supernatural aspect to this affliction. Day 4 She made a run for it today. Can't say I'm surprised. I don't think she anticipated the various traps scattered about the property, as she became ensnared soon after she shattered the guest room window. I was able to retrieve her before sunrise, thankfully. She didn't share my sentiment. I had been hesistant to confine her to my cellar, but it appears that it's become necessary. She went silent for the rest of the day, and I was unable to extract any information as to possible internal changes occurring. Day 5 She should have started to feed by now, but I've elected to withhold any sustinence for the time being. To see the true face of vampirism, one must starve the afflicted. Her anger and frustration have come to a boil now, deigning to scream a semi-comprehensible string of profanities for hours at a time. Her flesh is becoming closely wrapped around her bones, as if her own skin were trying to constrict her. Her facial features are becoming more beastlike, with upturned nostrils, a split lower lip, and most noticeably of all, her scleras have turned black, and her irises have become a deep, malevolent red. missing-torn out? ''' '''Day 13 I have been unable to sleep for nearly a week now. Her screams have become complete animalistic gibberish. Any semblance to humanity she once had is now gone, my sanity surely soon to follow. Despite my repeated offerings of human sustenance, she refuses to feed, instead, she prefers to brutalize, maim, and utterly obliterate them as thoroughly as possible. Her skin hangs from her bones like a wet blanket would hang from a drying rack. Her face is barely recognizable. All her hair has since fallen out. Her nose has been reduced to but a skeletal hole. Her eyesockets are now sunken black pits; I am unsure if she even has eyes anymore. Her mouth is a monstrosity in its own right--multiple rows of jagged fangs now protrude from her skull, whereas before only the upper and lower canines were affected. I can no longer enter my cellar, if only out of fear for my own life. I'm afraid my experiment has come to an end. She must die tonight. missing-torn out? Day 17 It's been days since she escaped. I have but one regret. Before she fled, she left writings scrawled on the wall of her cell that I was unable to decipher. The characters are none that I'm familiar with. I can only assume she carved it with her now-clawed finger bone. Could it be a threat? A supernatural passage from beyond? I'll never know now. The wound she inflicted on my torso wasn't severe, yet it won't stop bleeding. I may only have mere hours left. I stumbled after her as she fled, but I quickly lost sight of her, and then her tracks seemed to vanish altogether. The townspeople have called off their hunt. If she isn't stopped somehow, I myself am responsible for damages caused. I imagine they'll come for my head soon. I won't fight. Gods know I deserve it. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Lore Category:Reference